hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Wengtai
Biography His childhood wasn't one as he was whipped and burnt, cut as he was growing up as a punishment. His father couldn't stand him at all disown him, Wengtai was okay with that thought until his brother was born. Realizing it was time to grow up. However, his brother proves to be better than him giving himself up to his father to protect Wengtai. Which he didn't want him to do, promise himself to give his brother a kingdom where pain doesn't exist. He and his brothers put the end of their father. After years went by, Suu had his own strong clan of his own holding onto that promise. One day, his clan was low on money and food. Leaving Wengtai to make a tough choice. He remembered a rumor about a father would give up his daughters to support anyone any way he can. If they challenge his daughters. Forcing Sun Chenyni to join him on the journey to Ei Province. But both boys have to pass the trial to get the hands of the girls. They had to fight through of an army of the enemies to bring the head of the commander. Wengtai was very excited but Sun Chenyni but he must protect his lord no matter what. After the trial, Sun Chenyni told him that they needed a plan since they would be using the girls for their own purposes. Wengtai was honestly stated that they should give the girls freedom if they help him with their causes. Sun Chenyni nodded to an agreement as he was the first to meet his wife, forced to consummate his marriage. Wengtai wasn't lucky as his wife was hard to please and high strung. Diaqia demanded a match between to prove that she didn't want to be tied down to him. After the heated match, Wengtai beats her and Wengtai asked her three questions which Diaqia answered them honestly. Instant asking for her hand for marriage, he promises her freedom and happiness for her to join his ranks. Diaqia was soo shock she didn't know the answered, she accepted and convince him to marry her which he happily agreed. Character information Character Design Wengtai is a vigorous, active, reckless, and casual now and then lazy leader. He is gutsy and very much preferred by his troops and his family. He frequently does whatever he loves spontaneously with an active and certain attitude. He tends to lose all sense of direction in the rush and overlook his points of confinement. Subsequently, he depends on the intelligence and duty of his companion, Sun Chenyni and his significant other, Diaqia who rushes to kick in the face if necessary it. He is thankful for any assistance and endeavors to reimburse his obligations in kind. He is additionally a cherishing spouse who incredibly values his better half's endeavors. In any case, he causes inconvenience for her since she is compelled to clean the greater part of his wrecks up. However, he shows more help at battling nearby his life partner, he becomes particularly defensive for her security and prosperity. Weapon Type Tonfa and Shield Twists thrust with both tonfas outstretched. Wengtai balances himself on one foot at the end. Thrusts a solitary tonfa forward, whack the individual over the head with his shield. Pounds the tips of his tonfa into foes. Stretches arms toward the end, thumping adversaries away with his tonfa's edges. He steps the ground and makes a shockwave. He at that point thrusts one tonfa forward for an attack. Charges forward with a flying kick concealed in a blazing aura. Does an uppercut with one tonfa and catches up with different strikes. He finishes with one final uppercut which gathers a little trail of flame from the tonfa. ] His fire form is most deadly and he doesn't have much control over this form. He can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. He can negate fire and any fire-using attacks, ignoring their effects on the user and stopping their effects on creatures, objects or places, such as stopping a building from burning down. But there are limits to his powers like: *Control, discipline, forethought, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *Users can be overpowered by water, ice and/or cold. * Name meaning Wèng means pottery container for water, wine etc. Tài means highest, greatest too (much) , very extremely, safe, peaceful, most grand. Zhōng yì means loyal and righteous; fealty; loyalty; to take one's fancy; to be to one's liking. Extra *His scars are from him training against wild animals, expect for his back. It was burned from his father's punishment. *He took up knitting because of his mother which she love to do during the past time. Gallery Wengtai.png|Full Body 003 (3).png|His Fire Form _ych__intamacy_by_theifyssoul_da5mjby-fullview.jpg|Censored of Wengtai x Diaqia by theifyssoulon Deviantart mystic_arena___the_solar_and_the_tiger_by_vachalenxeon-dcezqsk.png|Yuan Hu and Wengtai training by_vachalenxeon on deviantart dafmmkw-96f00e67-a378-440f-afdf-38a02bda82e9.jpg|by ?? on deviantart _c__overworked_much__by_bringmemisery_d9ujgke-pre.jpg|Sleeping on the job by_bringmemisery Morning Day.png|Morning Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Married Category:Su Wuu Category:Warlord Category:King Category:Magic User